


wild

by hwanrem



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Facials, Filming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanrem/pseuds/hwanrem
Summary: where taekwoon films jaehwan giving him a blowjob





	

‘can’t believe i’m doing this for you.’

‘really?’

jaehwan looks up at taekwoon from where he’s kneeling down, nimble fingers quickly getting rid of taekwoon’s sweatpants, pulling at his boxers to expose taekwoon fully; marvelling at the girth of taekwoon’s still semi-soft cock. not for long. ‘deny it all you want, hyung,’ jaehwan spits unceremoniously in his hand -- soft, delicate fingers wrapping around taekwoon’s cock and stroking slowly. ‘you’ll do everything for me, hyung. you know it.’

‘fuck you.’

‘oh, don’t worry about that, hyung,’ jaehwan smiles so sweetly, doe eyes seemingly innocent, ‘you’ll get to fuck me quite soon.’

taekwoon groans, not denying anything, reaching out for jaehwan’s phone. mind numb with arousal and with jaehwan still stroking skilfully at his now more or less fully erect cock, taekwoon unlocks the phone and taps on the camera application. in a split second, the image of jaehwan looking sweetly into the camera lens all while stroking taekwoon’s cock greets him. taekwoon shuts his eyes and curses under his breath.

this is going to be a wild ride.

‘ready?’

taekwoon’s cock is fully erect now, jaehwan’s hands reaching out to grip tight at taekwoon’s hips. taekwoon bites his lip and adjusts his hold on the phone, willing with all his heart for his fingers to stop fucking shaking.

‘y-yeah.’

‘okay, _start_.’ comes jaehwan’s command and with that, taekwoon taps to start the recording.

jaehwan starts by smiling into the camera and taekwoon’s heart nearly stops. he licks at those pink plush lips of his, wetting them for the optimal experience. without warning, the sensitive head of taekwoon’s cock is kissed -- jaehwan’s lips are so soft and wet it makes taekwoon’s head spin, he doesn’t even know where to look at anymore, the real jaehwan or the one on camera. taekwoon decides on the latter.

inch by inch, jaehwan moves up, wet warmth slowly engulfing taekwoon’s entire length. when jaehwan reaches the base, the phone is shaking more than when they started -- jaehwan looks up through slightly teary eyes at the stretch, and starts bobbing his head up and down, slowly, then faster -- filthy wet noises echoing throughout the small practice room.

‘shit,’ taekwoon curses, and jaehwan pulls out for just a moment, leaving taekwoon slightly dazed.

‘your cock,’ jaehwan kisses the pink head again, ‘your cock tastes so good, _taekwoonie hyung_.’

jaehwan definitely made his voice high and breathy on purpose, that fucking tease. taekwoon takes a deep breath, resisting the urge to stop the recording and fuck jaehwan’s mouth proper hard just like he always wants it.

‘carry on.’

jaehwan giggles softly before starting again, kitten licks all over the underside of taekwoon’s cock before engulfing his entire length again, blissful wet warmth -- jaehwan exhales in short, burning hot breaths against the pale skin of taekwoon’s lower stomach, nails tightening subtly against the sharp jut of taekwoon’s hipbones. jaehwan looks up with large shining eyes and swallows around the base of taekwoon’s cock, muscles squeezing tightly, feels like _heaven_. taekwoon grunts, hips itching to thrust up and fuck into jaehwan’s mouth. he gulps at the sight of the bulging outline of his cock through the thin skin of jaehwan’s neck. damn.

jaehwan pulls off and splutters, taekwoon’s cock springing up embarrassingly hard against his stomach, covered in a thin sheen of jaehwan’s spit. taekwoon makes sure to (shakily) capture the filthy trail of precome and drool running down jaehwan’s chin, the sides of jaehwan’s reddened lips, his swollen mouth parted sinfully. jaehwan smiles and licks at the corners of his mouth, making such a dirty noise of pleasure it makes taekwoon’s cock swell even more painfully.

‘tell me i look pretty, hyung.’ jaehwan rasps, suckling over the head of taekwoon’s cock, wet noises ringing in taekwoon’s red hot ears. ‘tell me how well i’m taking your cock.’

‘fuck _no_.’ taekwoon growls, one hand gripping at the phone, his other hand cupping the back of jaehwan’s neck, firm fingers lacing around soft strands of jaehwan’s platinum blonde hair. jaehwan whines, noises of complaint muffled around taekwoon’s cock as taekwoon guides him down, head falling back as his cock is buried in the soft heat of jaehwan’s mouth again.

taekwoon sets up a slow rhythm, fingers tight in jaehwan’s hair. he takes a few shallow thrusts into jaehwan’s willing mouth, warmth pooling in his stomach at the sight of his cock bulging out against the skin of jaehwan’s cheek whenever he pushes in, the frothing of drool and come staining jaehwan’s chin and the corners of his mouth. jaehwan’s eyes are shining so prettily. he blinks a few times, and taekwoon bites his lip as he notes the way jaehwan’s long eyelashes are stuck together in clamps with tears. taekwoon sighs, admiring the sinful stretch of jaehwan’s glistening, puffy lips -- they always look good, but they look just _perfect_ like this, stretched snug around a cock. jaehwan’s nails bite in harder into taekwoon’s waist, his cheeks stained a pretty cherry red.

jaehwan is so absolutely gorgeous, and taekwoon’s always so _weak_ for his boy—

‘you’re so,’ jaehwan’s eyes widen at the sound of taekwoon’s voice. ‘you’re so _pretty_ like this,’ taekwoon thrusts in smoothly, jaehwan smiling around taekwoon’s cock and tearing up even more from the painful pressure on his scalp, the ache in his jaw. also from how utterly thankful he is to taekwoon for even agreeing to do this.

‘ _jaehwan-ah’_ taekwoon growls, cheeks burning hot with the overwhelming pleasure, ‘you’re taking my cock so well.’ taekwoon’s thighs are trembling violently, stomach muscles tightening, he can feel his orgasm coming. ‘such a good boy,’ taekwoon gasps before he pulls out, orgasm hitting him hard as he comes with embarrassingly loud noises that will all be recorded.

_(‘hyung, can you pull out before you come? i want the camera to catch you coming on my face.’)_

it’s hard to aim precisely while filming, but taekwoon is more or less successful, directing a spray of come all over jaehwan’s prettily flushed face, some getting into his mussed hair, a good amount falling over his closed eyes and his pink cheeks. jaehwan sighs happily, eyes still shut as he opens his soft, well-fucked mouth. taekwoon groans, getting the hint, the last spurt of come spilling perfectly into jaehwan’s dirty, greedy mouth. jaehwan swallows, oh so eagerly, moaning at the taste -- fingers wiping at his eyes before opening them, lashes coated with thick come.

taekwoon sighs, grabbing jaehwan’s hair again just to give the camera one last look at the mess of a boy knelt at his feet -- a satisfied smile tugging at swollen lips as jaehwan shows off just how messy and prettily wrecked he is. the recording ends with jaehwan looking into the camera with sinful half-lidded eyes, naughty pink tongue darting out to lick at some come caught at the corner of his lips.

‘fuck.’

taekwoon’s legs feel wobbly, muscles like jelly. he weakly passes the phone back to jaehwan, who happily accepts it. using his index finger, jaehwan swipes up some of the come coating his cheek, and brings it into his mouth, suckling at his finger, licking it clean.

‘thanks for agreeing to do that, hyung. love you.’

‘never doing that again.’

jaehwan stands up and grabs at a napkin, carefully cleaning his face. ‘oh _please_ , hyung. you enjoyed it so much too!’

taekwoon glares at jaehwan while tugging himself back into his boxers, pulling his pants up. hell, he’s never going to admit how much he’d enjoyed it. nothing goes hidden when with jaehwan, though. taekwoon should know that.

‘don’t worry,’ jaehwan winks at a flushed taekwoon, reading him like an open book. ‘i won’t forget to send you the clip too.’

 

//

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> don't you just wish such a clip actually exists irl like,,


End file.
